Passion Versus Hate
by Nevaeh2
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 UP!!!* Ash, Misty, and Brock are joining with Team Rocket to fight the Federation, along with 67 other trainers! But is this the right thing for them? Find out... R&R!!! (Rated PG13 for violence)
1. Chapter 1- A Call from the Boss

This is the first story I have ever written for fanfiction.net. Well, actually, I wrote this two years ago, but I decided to revise it, GREATLY. I really do hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it... Chapter 1 isn't very exciting, I know, but trust me, it gets better... I NEED REVIEWS! So read away! (By the way, Pokemon doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me.)  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 1- A Call From the Boss  
  
It was a bright sunny afternoon in the city of Ecruteak. The sounds of pidgeys chirping, the breeze gently brushing together the branches of trees, an electric explosion could be heard in the background. Soon after the explosion, in the air were the figures of two people and a cat-like animal, zooming into the air like a fleet of rockets. In the air hung the words of the victims, screaming in agony and defeat, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" On the ground below the three victims were three more people and a big yellow rat, which were the cause of the trios unexpected flight. There was a young male of about twelve with spiky black hair and determined black eyes, with a tint of boyishness shining in them. Standing next to him was the rat, whos cheeks were sparking with electricity. To the right of the rat, was a girl that seemed to be not much older than the black haired boy. Her hair was a fiery red, and her eyes were a mix of sea green and ocean blue. To the right of her was the eldest of the three, who seemed to be about sixteen years of age. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes looked like little black slits. His skin was dark and tan, as if he had toiled long hours in the sun. They were staring after the trio that had, as they had said themselves, blasted off again. Not an ounce of sympathy shined in their eyes.  
"Well, that takes care of Team Rocket!" said the black haired one, with the pep and vigor of a cheerleader on a caffeine high.  
"You said it, Ash! They'll be sorry the ever messed with you and Pikachu!" said the fiery haired girl.  
"Pika, pika!" said the rat.  
Meanwhile...  
"UGH!!! I HATE THOSE KIDS, AND THAT MISERABLE PIKACHU!" Said the female of the trio that had blasted off again earlier. She was draped over the branch of a tree, her clothes smoldered, and her red hair full of ashes. Her partner beside her with lilac hair and puppy-like green eyes, put his hand on the red haired woman's back and patted it gently. "Don't worry Jessie," he said, "We'll get them next time! You'll see!"  
"Yeah, well, this fall got my colla' bowne broken in three places!" Said the cat-like figure, who was lying on the branch above. He had a very distinctive New York accent, and seemed to act rather smug. "I hate 'dem tweips! I'd like to see DEM blast off for once!"  
"So would I!" Whined the lilac haired one. The one they called Jessie slammed the whiny lilac haired teen over the head with a mallet she seemed to pull out of nowhere. A moderate sized lump appeared on his head. "What did you do that for?" He said, his voice still pathetic.  
"BECAUSE, JAMES, YOU WHINE TOO MUCH!" Screamed Jessie.  
"I DO NOT!" said James.  
"Ya' do too, now be quiet, the both a' yaz! I don't wanna be wakin' up somtin' dat'll knock us right outa dis tree!" said the cat creature.  
"You don't tell me to be quiet Meowth, unless you want me to rearrange..." started Jessie, who was cut off immediately by the sound of a phone ringing. Jessie unhooked a small black cell phone from her belt, with a certain sense of dread. She pressed a button, and spoke into the receiver slowly.  
"Um... hello, this is Jessie." she said, her voice quivering slightly. "Who is this?"  
"Who do ya' think would call her, Jimmy?" said Meowth, whispering to James.  
"I don't know, but I don't think I want to!" James said with a sense of uncertainty. The conversation was hard to decipher being on Jessie's end, since her words mostly consisted of shaky "Yes sir"s, "Of course, sir"s, and "Oh NO, sir"s. After about fifteen minutes, Jessie turned off the cell phone and latched it to her belt.  
"Guys," she said, seriousness in her tone, "We've got to go see the Boss, pronto."  
"How come? What did we do wrong this time?" James said, almost bursting into tears with worry.  
"Is he gonna give us a raise?" asked Meowth, doubtfully.  
"No, you furry moron. Why would he give us a raise?" Said Jessie, with a hint of disdain. "Anyway, he said he needs to see us as soon as possible, about a new assignment." Jessie said, the worry and uncertainty clear in her pure blue eyes. "I wonder what the assignment is..."  
"What I'm wondering now is how we're going to get out of this tree!" said James. It was then that they realized that they were out of luck if they wanted to reach the boss any time before the day passed.  
  
Miraculously, Jessie and James made it to the office of the boss before the hour of twelve on the next day. In doing so, they had been driven out of the tree by a flock of angry fearows, pickpocketed enough for a train fare, rode into Saffron city, stole a car, crashed the car, and had to battle their way through 15 security guards. (Talk about a rough day). They had signed in at the receptionist's office, and were sitting in the metal chairs of the magazine-cluttered waiting room. They felt as if they were about to walk the Green Mile a thousand times over. James was shaking as if he were being thrown by the wind, and Jessie was trying to hold him into his seat. Meowth was on James's lap, also shaking. After what seemed to them like forever and a day, the receptionist called their names, and they entered the realm of the bosses' office.  
  
Sitting in a velvet chair with a cigar in his hand was a middle-aged man, probably about in his mid fifties. Laying next to him was a panther-like cat, with cream colored fur and a blood red jewel in the middle of its forehead. It snarled slightly at the trio entering the room, who were already petrified as it is. They stood in front of the man, shaking, until he spoke,  
"Sit down, you fools. I have a lot to say and very little time to say it." the grave voice of the Boss boomed throughout the room like a tremendous earthquake. The three immediately sat on the three equally expensive chairs that faced the Boss.  
"Now," he continued, "It seems as if Team Rocket has a new threat on our hands. There is a group forming in the heart of Lavender Town, that calls itself, "The Federation". We've gotten a bit of trouble from them in the past, but never anything like this..." the Boss said, his tone serious and firm.  
"What did they do?" Asked Meowth, cautiously.  
"They've captured a very valuable Electric Pokemon somehow, and are now cloning it and using it and the clones for energy. We're not sure exactly what it is, but if we do not stop them, they'll have enough energy to destroy the Team Rocket compound along with all of the members and pokemon in it! This is a very dangerous assignment. However, since I need many members to complete this task, and I'm running low due to the Operation D.S.C. Therefore, you will have to help complete this mission."  
"Wait a second... I've never heard of the Federation before. How could they be a threat to us?" asked James.  
"They've been keeping themselves quiet, while they snatch up members with secret campaigns and through word of mouth. It is believe that they have 25% more members now then even the illustrious Team Rocket! This may be because Team Rocket members have been coming to their side... they promise great things, but it's LIES!!! ALL LIES!!!" With that comment, he stood up angrily and slammed his fist onto the desk. The trio in front of him jumped three feet, as well as the panther look-alike to his left. The Boss sighed, and then sat down again. "I know I'm not telling you much, but you will find out more when the time comes." the Boss continued. "From now until the completion of this mission, I want you to suspend any other missions that you may be working on. I will send messages to you to let you know what you need to do and when. In the meantime, you will be able to stay at the Team Rocket compound until I am in need of your services. Oh, and just one more thing. DON'T SCREW THIS UP." With an anguished look on his face, the Boss dismissed the trio. He massaged the temples of his head with his fingers, and wondered what he got himself into this time. He couldn't even imagine what horrors and disappointments awaited him.  
  
Little did he realize that it would be the most horrific and dastardly mission that anyone could have ever assigned.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 1. More soon, I promise!  
~Nevi 


	2. Chapter 2- The First Casualties

Ahhhhh... Chapter 2. Now the fun starts. It's only just beginning, however! Oh yes... *Evil laughter* Well, I don't own Pokemon, but that's okay! On with the story and with Chapter 2!  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 2- The First Casualties  
  
The Team Rocket trio was in high spirits that night. Jessie lay happily on the soft, fluffy top bunk of the bunk bed which the Team Rocket base Delta (the smallest of the five bases) had provided, and James and Meowth sat quite contentedly with their bellies stuffed full of complimentary pizza via room service. It seemed, at that time, that getting this new mission was like being granted permission to enter through the gates of heaven. Jessie remarked:  
"Won't it be nice now that we don't have to bother those twerps again for that stupid Pikachu?"  
"Yeah, and now we don't have to starve or sleep in sleeping bags!" Said James.  
"Dis is da life! I could go on like dis for da rest of my nine lives! Meow!" Meowth added.  
"Hmmmmmm... I wonder what we have to do for this mission..." Jessie wondered aloud.  
"Probly' somin' like getting dat rare electric Pokemon and it's creepy clonies to bring back to da boss!" Meowth suggested.  
"I would doubt that... he knows how bad we are at trying to get rare electric pokemon on our side!" James commented. The other two members of the team nodded their heads in silent agreement.  
"Well, I suppose we shouldn't worry too much about it..." said Jessie. "I want to go to sleep..."  
"Me too!" Said James, suddenly realizing the extent of his drowziness.  
"Yeah, Meowth three!" exclaimed Meowth. James climbed into the lower bunk and Meowth curled up in the complementary cat Pokemon bed. At around 10 PM, the trio fell into a dreamless slumber...  
  
And at 3 AM sharp, the sound of shouting promptly woke them up.  
  
The shouting was a signal for all those who were in operation EDS (or electric demon scandal, at any rate it was the mission Jessie, James, and Meowth were in) were to report downstairs into the conference room immediately. The Team Rocket trio wearily picked themselves out of their comfy complimentary beds, and trudged down the stairs not bothering to change (since they fell asleep in their Team Rocket uniforms). Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they joined the mass of Team Rocket members cascading in through the two doors into the large conference room. Once they fought their way through the crowd and into the room, they could see a giant television screen at the front of the room. Apparently, this would be one of the Boss's live televised speeches of great importance. After a few moments, the screen clicked on, and the shadowy form of the Boss and his panthery pet appeared onto the screen. His voice was the same grave tone as it was back when he was alone with the team rocket trio...  
"Now, my minions, it is time for you to learn of your mission. I have chosen 128 members for this task. It will not be easy, but, it will not be hard, either. It is already well known that the Federation's defenses are low. It is imperative that you all are as quick and as quick and as quiet as possible. Now, at 4 AM sharp, half of you will leave the compound, while the other half will stay in the control center, to monitor everything. Now, the people in the gray uniforms will divide you into your groups, further divide you, and then give you briefing on your specific jobs. Good luck, and may Team Rocket reign victorious on this morn!" With that, the image of the boss clicked off, and chaos reigned. Everyone was running this way and that, like a gigantic heard of lost sheep. The members marked by the gray uniforms tried to control everyone, although it seemed pretty hopeless.  
After twenty minutes of chaos, the groups were assembled. Jessie, James, and Meowth were all in the group that had to stay in the control center. All three of them had the simplist job in the entire operation: To watch a screen and start screaming and yelling if anything goes wrong. About 40 members had this job, and the trio was not at all happy to be three of those 40.  
"I HATE this! Why couldn't the boss at least give us a decent job? I wanted to go with the group that was going to get into the action and leave the compound and become heroes! Heroes never emerge from a control center!" lamented Jessie, staring despairingly at the blank screen.  
"Well, with our record of failures, I'm surprised he didn't make us the janitors!" Exclaimed James, who was to the right of Jessie. Meowth was to the left of her. The trio sighed. At 3:50 AM, the monitors were turned on, and the "control" group was able to watch the action from their screens. They watched the view of the Rocket garage, as the camera slowly brought many of the members going on the expedition into view. Many of them were young, and the camera perfectly expressed their excited and joyous faces, with tinges of nervousness lining each one. They were all ready by 3:57 AM, and the control group watched as they boarded their vehicles, which were normal cars with gadgets implanted in them. They knew that this plan depended on a low profile. The seconds were ticking, as the "anti-compound" group waited for their signal to leave at 4:00.  
  
Then, at 3:59 AM sharp, disaster reared its ugly, atrocious head.  
  
The control group saw from the monitor a split second of a smouldering red glow before the screen went black. The sound of the explosion, and the screams of terror and of a quick yet immensely painful death seemed to go on for hours apon hours. Luckily, the split second after the explosion occured, the control group on the top floor was immediately rescued by helicopters which had been hovering near the control center "just in case", and were able to evacuate the 65 people on the top floor (including the Boss). The other 64, however, didn't even have time to think. The bomb had wiped out everything, the equipment, the entirety of Team Rocket base Delta, and 64 team rocket members. From that day on, the Team Rocket trio never once complained about being assigned to control. The loss was devastating to the 65 evacuees.  
  
However, there were others watching the explosion on monitor as well. They were the exact opposite of devastated.  
  
"It seems as though Agents 272 and 273 have completed their jobs, K," said a soft yet dastardly female voice. The owner of that voice was watching a screen similar to that of the ones that had been destroyed in TR base Delta, only this one was about 37 miles away, in Lavender Town. The owner of the voice turned away from the screen, revealing her features. She was tall and very slender, seeming to be only in her late 20's. She had wavy brown hair that cascaded gently down to her shoulders, and very pale skin. Covering her body was a long, black dress that hung down to her ankles. Her eyes were oddly shiny, and they were tinted an eerie gold color. She stared into the far corner of the room, where someone else was sitting. He was about a quarter of a meter taller than the woman, and around the same age. He had black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He stood up, and joined the woman at the screen, gently putting his arm around the chair in which she sat.  
"Did you really have to make them kill all of those people? We could've just as easily sent our message across by..." The man started, but was cut off quickly by the woman.  
"SILENCE! There IS no other way to send our message across. I want no alternative. I never was granted peace, so why should anyone else have that privlage? I'm sick of hearing you try to defend the lives of those who choose to defy you and everything that you believe in. Those people were about to try and steal our source of energy, the very lifeblood of the Federation! And you call yourself King..." The womans voice was sharp and emotionless. She stared at the man with a deathly hard expression. Evil seemed to emanate from her very expression.  
"I suppose when you are right, you are right..." the King sighed, and watched in disgust as the remains of Delta crumbled to the ground, while his partner enjoyed every second of the carnage-filled display.  
  
More on the way. Hang tight. If there are any questions you might be having on what's going on, I can assure you that Chapter 3 will answer them! Once I write it, that is. The chapter will come in as soon as I can revise it, which will probably be very soon.  
~Nevi 


	3. Chapter 3- Team Rocket Base Gamma

Chapter 3. Yeay. I don't own Pokemon. I don't even own a cat. Not that it matters, anyway.  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 3- Team Rocket Base Gamma  
  
The next day was filled with nothing but questions, worry, and interrogations for Jessie, James, Meowth, and the 62 other survivors of the "First Casualty", as everyone called it. The survivors had been flown to base Gamma, since the other three remaining bases (Alpha, Epsilon, and Omega), were all filled with other Rockets working on other projects. It was clear that the Federation had planted the bomb in Delta, about 20 people told the Team Rocket trio that. The questions now were how were the federation members able to smuggle the bomb into the Team Rocket garage without being noticed, and what happened to the people that had tried to smuggle it in. For the fiftieth time, it seemed (actually, it was the forty-seventh, but who's counting), Jessie, James, and Meowth were asked the same question:  
"Do you know of anyone who might have done this?" Asked one of the surviving members in the gray uniforms.  
"No. None of us do. If we did, we would've told you the last time you asked." said Jessie, rather irritably.  
"Okay, fine, sorry." The young man in the gray uniform was rather taken aback by the Jessie's attitude, but wouldn't let it bother him. He decided to ask someone else about it.   
After about a day of questioning, polling, careful scrutinizing of tapes, recordings, x-rays of Delta from days to seconds before the building was destroyed, and carefully reviewing the profiles of the people selected for the mission, they decided that one of the members that had switched over to the Federation had committed a suicide bombing created for the last second, and that was that. Although base Omega still had a few members working on the identity of these bombers and how they were able to sneak through defenses, the matter was hushed up by the second day after the attack. However, the Team Rocket trio knew that their troubles were far from over. Now, lying in their harder, less comfy beds which were the complimentary grime from base Gamma (Which had all of the luxury beds downstairs), their spirits had taken a nose-dive. They wanted money, but they didn't want to die in the process...  
"All in favor of going back to trying to capture Pikachu, say 'I'". Said Jessie, who was sprawled out on the wooden bed to the right of James.  
"I" said everyone in the room, Including Meowth, who had to sleep on the hard wooden floor.  
"At least Pikachu didn't... you know! All those people..." said James, in an odd sort of reverence.  
"I know what'cha mean, Jimmy-boy. But we can't go against da' boss, othawise what are we gonna do for a living?" commented Meowth. The three of them pondered this question as they tried their hardest to fall into any sort of sleep. Even when they did, it was a troubled slumber, which induced baggy, bloodshot eyes and clouded minds upon the trio by morning. They slowly trudged down the stairs in their now dirty Team Rocket uniforms, and they entered the Gamma cafeteria to get some free bacon and scrambled eggs with milk. Despite the fact that their beds were horrible, the food most certainly was not. They ate every last crumb of food and were even up for seconds. However, as soon as they finished their meals, they came face to face with the same young man that had interrogated Jessie the day before.  
"Urgent news," he started, "The EDS campaign at Team Rocket Base Gamma will not be acting until next week. You are not to leave this compound for any reason whatsoever, except in the event of another attack. That is all." With that, the man slowly walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, 37 miles away in Federation base Aleph...  
  
"What do you plan on doing now, My Queen? They know what we've done to Delta. It will only be a matter of time before they attack us. Plus, they know our defenses are low..." said the King.  
"Then heightening our defenses will be the next step. I will not have anyone stealing our... precious energy source. Our lifeblood." the Queen replied. She then shouted, "RAIDON!!!". A young man with long, dark hair and solemn brown eyes ascended the stairs into the room in which the King and Queen were conversing.   
"Yes, Boss?"  
"BOSS?!?" She was about to lose her temper at the young man for not using her "proper" title, but realizing that her screaming would not change anything, she sighed and tried to control herself.   
"I would appreciate it if you could go out and by the best defensive equipment you could find and equip in this order; Aleph, Daleth, Zayin, Samekh, and Gimel. I will supply you with enough money for the job, and, if you make me happy, I will personally see to it that your pay is raised."  
"My wish is your command, Bo... I mean, My Queen!" said Raidon, obviously motivated by pay rather than by loyalty. At any rate, he rushed quickly down the stairs to buy the best equipment he could find.  
  
Back at the Team Rocket Boss's Quarters in base Gamma, the Boss was racking his brain trying to figure out what to do with the 64 members still left in operation EDS. His latest problem was what to do with Jessie and James. There is a place for failures in every operation, he noted, but where to put them? "I know," said the Boss after a long period of silent thought. "I'll use them as distractions, along with Anne and Yelkao. It's no skin off my nose if those four get killed!" He snickered to himself at his sheer brilliance.  
  
How brilliant is someone who makes constant mistakes?  
  
Well, that's the end of this rather short chapter. More soon, I promise. Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story after I finish... what do you think? Don't be afraid to tell me! ~Nevi 


	4. Chapter 4- Anne and Yelkao

You actually made it as far as Chapter 4! Wonderful. I did not own Pokemon in Chapters 1, 2, and 3, and I don't own Pokemon now. That's life.  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 4- Anne and Yelkao  
  
The days seemed to crawl by slowly for Jessie, James, and Meowth. Their worries seemed to be taking over their daily routine, so much so that if anyone made any sudden movements or noise, they'd scream. It was the sixth day after the attack when they finally received another message from the boss: Report to the Gamma conference room IMMEDIATELY. So the Team Rocket trio once again had to trudge down the staircase, and into yet another conference room. This time, however, the Boss himself was sitting at the front of the room. He was talking to certain people, telling them to stand there, or come here, or don't go there. When he saw Jessie and James, he yelled at them to stand over with the two people at the side of the room with white uniforms. They did so without hesitation or remark.  
The two people they had to stand with were an interesting pair. The one on the left, a male with whitish-blond hair and gray eyes, seemed to be deep in thought... and was playing "Moon Mission Nine", a hand-held game, and was muttering something about a deformed space chicken level that he stupidly missed because he didn't throw the monkey at the electrical socket on stage 3. Standing beside him was a young woman with curly red hair and green eyes, who seemed to be rather annoyed at her partner. Her scowl made that much clear. However, when she noticed Jessie and James standing beside them, she immediately broke into a smile. When she spoke, she had a distinctive Irish accent:  
"Top of the mornin' to ya! Me name is Anne, and this good fer nothin' ruffian over to me left is Yelkao. He be lost in his on' little world, an' that's why we be such failures in the boss's eyes... I'm assumin' you be not much better in yer' work, and that's why you be in the diversion group! What be yer' names, by the way?" She said, her voice as cheery and bright as the morning sun over Ireland's hills.  
"Um... I be Jessie..." said Jessie.  
"And I be James!" said James.  
"Nice ta' meet ya' Annie! I'm just Meowth!" Said Meowth, obviously.  
"ACH!!! You can talk!!! Me buddy Alakazam can talk, too. He be telepathic. Would ye' like to meet him?" Said Anne, who's green eyes flashed with excitement.  
"Sure, why not?" Said Jessie.  
"YELKAO!!! Give me Alakazam's pokeball!" ordered Anne. Without looking up from his game, he threw the ball to Anne.  
"Thank ye!" said Anne. Yelkao just grunted back. Anne sighed, and was about to throw the pokeball, when the voice of the boss startled her.  
"Now, minions, it is time we retaliate upon the Federation! I will ask that you stay where you are. Right now, you are in your PERMANENT groups. These groups will not change until the end of the operation unless for severe circumstance, so I suggest you become friendly with the people you are with. You will have to be with them for a long time." Anne smiled serenely at the Team Rocket trio, while Yelkao started swearing because the fat Pizza god had warped him all the way back to Level 15, and he didn't have the cardboard paper towel roll of doom in his item box. Oh well, thought the three in unison, how bad could this be?  
"On this particular mission, we will storm Federation base Aleph and destroy it, stealing all traces of the rare electric pokemon and the energy source that we can find. Keep in mind that this is a very dangerous mission, and I will be honest with you. Some of you may die. Many more of you will be imprisoned. but know that you will be doing it for the goodness of Team Rocket..." the Boss started, but was cut off by Yelkao's screaming.  
"THE ANDROID BISCUIT MAN KILLED ME WITH HIS PLASTIC FLAMINGO OF DEATH AND I HAVE NO MORE LIVES LEFT!!! I WAS ONLY ON LEVEL 17!!!" He shouted, waving the Moon Mission Nine game in the air in utter disgust. The entirety of the group, 64 others, to be exact, stopped and stared at Yelkao. This was a slight inclination of how bad the setup could really be. The boss blinked in utter surprise once or twice, and then continued his long, boring speech, which consisted of instruction upon instruction without any sort of pause. He mentioned that the Team Rocket Trio's group was to be some sort of a diversion to the Federation, which was to be a dangerous job. The five of them shuddered at the word "dangerous". They feared for their lives, which would eventually become the least of their worries.  
Eventually, when he was finished, everyone was able to go into their own separate cars. Anne, Yelkao, Jessie, James, and Meowth shared a car. This time, they would be leaving the compound. However, there was a much severer bomb check, so there was no way that this mission would have the same outcome as the last. Yelkao muttered and played his game in the back left hand seat, with Meowth in the center, filing his nails. To the right of Meowth was Anne, who pleasantly chatted, even though no one was really listening to her. Jessie was driving, and James just sat and prayed that Jessie would, through some divine intervention, not crash the car. Fortunately enough, she was able to drive out of the garage at the given time and drive all the way into the garage stationed near the Federation Base Aleph on the road to Lavender town without crashing. Then, she crashed into the garage. Luckily, nothing was hurt except the left side of the garage and Jessie's pride. It would be a five minute walk from there to the Federation Base Aleph.  
The now Team Rocket quintet gasped at the sheer size of the base. It was twice the size of Gamma, the TR version of Aleph. The building had a very dark, menacing quality to it, with its black stone walls and the gargoyle sculptures that seemed to peer out from the dark corners of the building; a signature of Aleph. To add to the imposing features, were the 23 security guards that were rushing towards them. The boss issued a signal that told the Team Rocket Quintet to run in a different direction, while the other Rockets unlatched their pokeballs from their belts and fought the security guards. The Team Rocket Quintet rushed inside the building, and they were about to ascend to where they were told the energy source resided, when they were grabbed from behind...  
  
Ooooo... cliffhanger. Don't you just love em'? ^_^ Well, I know I do. PLEASE tell me that you get the significance of the names Anne and Yelkao... if you don't, I'll give you a hint in a later chapter. Anyway, my idea for a sequel has evolved into a seven-part series... Oye. X_x Much writing to be done... Chapter 5 will be in soon! I promise you that! ~Nevi 


	5. Chapter 5- Getaway

On this cliff you shall hang no longer! Here is Chapter 5! You should know by now that I don't own Pokemon, but I'm just reinforcing it for my benefit. Reviews are nice, and muchos gracias for the positive reviews I've received so far. They are MUCH appreciated. ^_^ Well, anyway, back to the story.  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 5- Getaway  
  
The Team Rocket Quintet had been grabbed by ten strong security guards, who had been waiting for them at the entrance. They were dragged up many flights of stairs, kicking and screaming and making quite the spectacles of themselves. Yelkao started beating the two security guards that held him captive with his Moon Mission Nine game, calling them "Ministers of the Stinky Penguin Man" and some other things that I will not record here. This made them more annoyed than hurt, and so they intentionally bashed his head on one of the steps as they were dragged up. Fortunately for them, this created a rather interesting diversion, and so the other Team Rocket members were able to get in without much dilemma. The other Team Rocket members were able to set up their traps without anyone taking much notice of them, since they were in Federation costume and did their missions inconspicuously.  
The Team Rocket Quintet, however, was in the regular Team Rocket dress. There was essentially nothing that could save them from the wrath of the leaders of the Federation, especially once they found out that the entire building exploded under their feet because of them, that is, if either party lived through it. After the horrendous dragging up seven flights of stairs, they were dragged into the Federation leaders' office. Awaiting them there was a giant metal cage surrounded by electricity. One of the Federation thugs pressed a small red button, and the electric current ceased. The Team Rocket Quintet was thrown inside the cage, with the door shut behind them and the electricity started again. To make doubly sure the Quintet did not escape, they were surrounded by the ten security guards.  
"A fine mess we're in..." Said Jessie.  
"SILENCE!!!" said one of the guards. No one spoke after that.  
About seven floors down, the Team Rocket minions had completed their jobs for the mission. All they had to do were attack and dispose of some curious guards without drawing attention from the others, which for a rocket is not hard to do. Eventually, they were done, and the bomb was set to explode in 15 minutes. Naturally, the 60 members still not imprisoned had fled, with whatever trace of the mysterious electric source they had found earlier. Meanwhile, in the deathly silence of the Federation leaders' room, Anne muttered, "The leaders aren't here. They be out in Daleph, arming the..."  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE IN THE EXPLOSION!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, LIKE I DID ON LEVEL 17!!!" screamed Yelkao, who had obviously reached the known breaking point. Anne stared at her partner, while the original Team Rocket Trio went for his throat. The ten guards stared at him suspiciously.  
"What do you mean..." said one of the guards.  
"A BOMB!!! A BOMB!!! IN THE..." Yelkao struggled, as Jessie, James, and Meowth beat him down to his every last cell. Anne stared in shock as her partner was being mutilated. She was too entertained by the amusing show to say anything.  
"Third floor!" said Jessie. "There's no time to deactivate it... we only have time to save ourselves!" it was an obvious lie, but the dim-witted security guards didn't know any better.   
"How much time do we have?" Asked one of them.  
"Ten minutes!" Said James, catching on quickly.  
"This be a li..." Started Anne, who was just coming to her senses. She was quickly hushed by Jessie's mallet, and was sent face to face with the metal floor of the cage.  
"We have enough time to warn everyone on the intercom!" Said another guard, who rushed over to the intercom system to issue a warning. The other nine security guards grabbed some handcuffs which they had left near the intercom system (they had forgotten them on the way downstairs in the morning), open the cage, and struggled the handcuffs onto the five. This took about two minutes to do. With eight minutes left, the ten security guards and five Team Rocket minions rushed down the stairs, until they reached the third floor exit. Upon this level, they passed a group of Federation minions, trying to find the bomb on the third floor, rushing around the level due to lack of time. After darting around all of these people, the security guards and Rockets were able to push two other security guards standing in front of the exit and make their getaway.  
"We're taking you to Daleph," said one of the security guards, "which is where the King and Queen are residing at this point in time. I wonder what they're going to do to you... probably send you to Crusher. That's what the Queen's done to every other spy we've captured." he said, with a cruel tone. This left the five to wonder; Who, or what, is Crusher? It didn't sound pleasant, at any rate. About a minute into the walk, James whispered something to Jessie, who in turn whispered something to Meowth. Each nodded. Two minutes later, the horrifying yet familiar sound of an explosion filled the air.  
This explosion was well-planned and went completely to plan. The rockets had tapped into an electrical outlet (which they claimed was broken to some security guards), and they were able to take samples of the electricity to take back to the Rocket labs. Then, they decided to use the electricity was planned. This device, after fifteen minutes, sent a surge of regular electricity into the works, about 500 Kilowatts more then the system could handle. In turn, there would be a violent electric explosion. The Federation was getting a taste of its own medicine.  
Despite the tragedy of it all, Jessie, James, and Meowth had decided on using the explosion to their direct advantage. When the explosion went off, all ten security guards loosened their grip due to shock. They took this split second of human reflex to their advantages. When the explosion went off, the Team Rocket trio took three amazing bursts of energy compelled by fear and will of escape, and surprisingly broke free from their captors. They didn't have very good balance, due to the handcuffs, but this didn't prevent them from running away as fast as they could. The six security guards that had been pulled away from ran after them, while the other four continued on with Anne and Yelkao. The Team Rocket Trio had a lot of practice running, so they were easily able to outrun the six bulky, burly security guards. Eventually, they ran into the car that Jessie had driven into the Lavender Town Garage. Jessie, despite her handcuffs, was able to get the keys out of her pocket, unlock the car, and lock it as soon as they got in. The six guards were catching up.  
"How fast can you drive with handcuffs?" Asked James.  
"Hold on!" said Jessie. She turned on the ignition and sped full speed towards the east.  
"Where are we going?" asked James, puzzled by the change in direction.  
"To the twerps. We're going to need help!" said Jessie.  
"HELP?!?!" Meowth and James said in unison, in utter disbelief. They remembered the security guards that had chased them all the way into the car. They wondered if they indeed would have been safer with them and with Crusher.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be in very soon... I think that's all that I have to say! Oh well. If you're having April vacation now, I hope you're having a happy one! ^_^ ~Nevi 


	6. Chapter 6- Possible Help

For some odd reason, I think this is one of my favorite chapters... it's humor, suspense, and psychotic randomness, all in one! I don't want to spoil the chapter, so on with Chapter 6!  
(By the way, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.)  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 6- Possible Help  
  
While Jessie and James were driving towards disaster, Anne and Yelkao were having problems of their own. They had missed their opportunity to escape during the explosion, and now they were going to have to think up some other way to get away from those terrible goons...  
"We be from the Federation! Let me friend and I go! We be in Rocket dress to fool the bloody Rockets!" said Anne, trying to be persuasive.  
"Don't lie." Said one of the guards.  
"They be not believin' me! What are we to do, Yelkao?" Anne whispered to her partner.  
"Hmmmm." Yelkao started to think. All of a sudden, his eyes went wide, and he tried his best to point to his left with the handcuffs. "Look, it's Marilyn Monroe!" he said. Anne groaned.  
"First of all, Yelkao, Marilyn Monroe be dead. Second of all..." Anne started, but was cut off when the dull headed security guards ran in the direction in which Yelkao pointed, shouting things like "Can I have your autograph?" and, "Will you marry me?" They had left Anne and Yelkao behind, stupidly. As fast as their legs would carry them, they ran away from the federation, taking full advantage of the five minutes it took the security guards to realize they had been tricked.  
During all this, Jessie and James had crashed the car into a fire hydrant, tracked down Ash and company using some sort of radar, found out that they took a bus to Pallet Town, stole bikes, followed the bus route, and crashed into Professor Oak's laboratory. (They never get a break, do they?)  
"Where is everyone?" asked James, upon entering the empty lab. It seemed as if there was no one inside, save themselves.  
"Where's Anne and Yelkao?" asked Meowth.  
"Well, I don't know about either. Anyway, I know that Zubat-o-tron radar said that the twerps were here, so they must be here..." said Jessie.  
"Either dat, or we shouldn't trust dat cheap equipment no more!" Meowth commented. Just as he said it, the sounds of the twerps could be heard in the background.  
"I want to eat at McDunnah's!" whined Ash, as he walked in from Oak's ranch, followed by Misty and Brock.  
"Well I want to eat at Burger Queen!" screamed Misty.  
"Why don't I settle this. We'll eat at Taco Shell!" said Brock, in his fatherly advice tone. Ash and Misty stared at him, then both screamed, "NO!!!" in his face. It was around that time that they actually noticed that the Team Rocket Trio was watching them.  
"Look, it's Team Rocket!" said Ash. "What do you guys want?"  
"Prepare for trouble, we need help from you guys!" started Jessie.  
"Make it double, she's telling no lies!" said James, and the Team Rocket motto ensued. This motto is well known, I'm sure that you have all heard it, so I will refrain from writing the entirety of the dialogue down to save space. By the end of the motto, the Twerp Trio had fallen half asleep.  
"Are you through? Can we battle now?" asked Misty, impatiently.  
"We're not here to battle! Didn't you hear the first part of the motto? We need help!" said James.  
"We've known that you've needed help for a long time..." commented Ash.  
"I don't mean that kind of help! You see, we're battling these dudes, called the Federation..." James started, who was cut off by Brock.  
"I've heard of them from my cousin in Lavender Town! Ash, the Federation is a cold, ruthless bunch of people, who are about ten times worse than Team Rocket. They're a horrible organization, and I can't bear to think about them!" Brock said in an informative tone.  
"I will thank you not to interrupt again!" said James, rather annoyed. "Anyway, they're out to destroy Team Rocket and destroy the world themselves! Now, you may wonder, like the greedy children you are, 'What's in it for us'? Well, not meaning to put my comrades down, but we are failures."  
"Failures down to the bone." Said James in Meowth, their heads lowered. It was almost as if it was on cue.  
"If the Federation disposed of us, they would probably end up replacing us with much tougher members from the Federation. They would not be as lenient (or as unsuccessful) as we always tend to be..." James said, in an even more informative tone than Brock, if that's even possible.  
"Hmmmm..." Ash grunted. He knew that James was right, but how was he able to admit that? He could never help those criminals. Then again, they had helped him on more than one occasion... (Granted they gave stupid excuses, but still.) "How many trainers would you need to stop the Federation?"  
"As many as you can get your hands on." Said Jessie, cautiously.  
"Well, I'll call some of the trainers that gave me their phone numbers, and tell them to bring others. I'll tell them what you said, and ask for them to come to a meeting."  
"A meeting?" The Team Rocket trio said in unison.  
"Yeah," said Ash, a plan already forming in his mind. "We have some things to settle with you Rockets, and I'm sure you have a few things to settle with us. Once that's done, then we will negotiate."  
"Negotiate?" said Jessie, rather disgusted at the thought. However, before Jessie could express her opinion, James stepped in.  
"We'd appreciate it." he said, curtly. Misty and Brock were standing at the sidelines, shocked out of their wits, but they decided to let Ash do the talking.  
"Okay, we'll meet at the Arcadia in Ecruteak at 7 PM on Thursday. That gives us two days to prepare. Is that all right with you?"  
"Yes, it's fine." James said quickly, and the two shook hands. Then, Jessie, James, and Meowth left the laboratory. Misty looked as if she couldn't contain herself with excitement.  
"Ash! This is the perfect chance! All we need to do is get a bunch of police and Officer Jennies and arrest the Rockets! We'll be rid of them forever!" Her eyes glistened with what she thought was the sheer brilliance of her idea, and the presumption of immediate acceptance. However, to her surprise, Ash shook his head.  
"No." He replied. "If they want to talk about the Federation, then they should talk with us. I truly believe that there is something wrong with this..."  
"But Ash, what if Team Rocket wants to ambush us or something?" said Brock.  
"Do you think that Jessie and James are capable of thinking up a plan like that? Plus, I was the one who suggested the meeting..." Ash replied. Misty and Brock, knowing that Ash was set on his idea no matter what, had to give in to him.  
Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio was having a similar discussion.  
"What if they call the police on us? Or what if they rat out our identity? Or what if they all sick their Pokemon on us..." said Jessie, being the worrywart now, instead of James.  
"They won't... you have to trust people once and awhile. Plus, you know the twerps... they're not that smart to begin with, anyway." Consoled James.  
"Hey, why don't we just give em' an' old Team Rocket ambush? We can get da' Pokemon easy and not have to deal with dem' twerps!" Suggested Meowth.  
"NO! We can't do that! The Pokemon won't listen to us in a war, when their lives are on the line! We need the trainers to guide them. Plus, we need extra people to man the guns..." said James. "The thing is, they'll probably chicken out when they find out that this is going to end up being a war..."  
"Then we won't tell them." said Jessie. "We have to be devious, somehow. Anyway, we can't let anything screw this up! We know that Team Rocket is prone to failure, and now that they've retaliated upon a group that knows no failure..." Jessie shuddered. "They've walked into a trap. It's up to us to get us out." James and Meowth nodded in agreement. As they passed a sign that read, "Moon Mission 10, coming tomorrow!" on a bulletin board as they drove by in the car, all three of them thought the same thing.  
"Whatever happened to Anne and Yelkao?"  
  
Oooooh... another half-cliffhanger. Well, you're going to have to stay tuned, because chapter 7 is a chapter that you DO NOT want to miss! Until then, remember that life may be a game to some, but to others... I don't know. You figure it out. ~Nevi 


	7. Chapter 7- Anne's Secret and Moon Missio...

Okay... I said Chapter 6 was one of my favorite chapters. It was a half-lie. Before the revision, Chapters 6 and 7 were one chapter... they aren't anymore! I split the six page chapter in two. So, this is one of my favorite chapters, rather than Chapter 6. Read. (Oh, and did I mention I don't own Pokemon? Well... I don't.)  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 7- Anne's Secret and Moon Mission Ten  
  
Anne and Yelkao had quit running. They had gotten five miles away from the Federation grounds when human limits stepped in. Now, they were walking silently, looking for a cheap motel, so that they could perhaps get some sleep. Fortunately for them, Saffron City had many of those cheap motels.  
"What are we to do? We be separated from the group, and those guards be lyin' to the bosses about us bein' in desertion... we be only able to hope they believe the records, and not those ruffians." Anne commented.  
"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Yelkao said, not taking his eyes off his Moon Mission Nine game, which he had not let go of since his capture. "I'm going to defeat this game. I'm on the last level... the radioactive space momma is up next, and once I destroy her with my paper towel roll of doom, I will be... UNSTOPPABLE!!!" Yelkao announced to the entirety of the people on the street. They stopped and stared at Yelkao for a few seconds, shook their heads, and continued on.  
"What do you be gettin' out of that game..? It be a total waste of money and time. It also be a blessin', because it keeps you from gettin on me nerves, that is, when it's not bein' the cause of the ruining of our real missions. But tell me... what be the draw?" Anne questioned.  
"It's fun, and it doesn't have you in it. Haven't you ever heard of simple pleasures back in Ireland?" Yelkao replied.  
"Aye, I have. But mostly they be consistin' of no money... like the sun, the sky, the wind." Anne said, taking Yelkao's compliment as a jest.  
"Who needs that stuff... YEAH!!! I DEFEATED THE GAME!!!" Yelkao said, jumping up and down on the pavement, happily. His extra energy probably was coming from the game.  
"That did not take much..." said Anne.  
"You know, it didn't. That was rather stupid. I can't wait until the come out with ten..." Yelkao said, then stopped. The same bulletin that Jessie and James had passed by was hanging on a poster on the wall of a building. Yelkao had noticed it.  
"WOW!!! It's coming out tomorrow! And... OOOOOH!!! THEY HAVE THE RADIOACTIVE SPACE DADDY FOR THE LAST LEVEL!!! THEY EVEN REPLACED THE FUNKY MONKEYS WITH THE CARNAGE PARROTS!!! MAN, THOSE DUDES THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING!!!" He shouted at the very top of his lungs. Anne groaned.  
"When is it to be comin' out?" She asked, dryly.  
"Tomorrow! And they're going to be selling them at a store right here in Saffron City! I didn't know we were so close to the official store..."  
"Well, I suppose we be going to have to go there tomorrow. Until then, we should be getting sleep tonight." Anne told her partner.  
"NO!!! They'll be sold out by then! We wait in line tonight." Yelkao shot back, as he grabbed his partner's arm and dragged her down three blocks, with an energy he never should have had.  
The official store was a gigantic building the size of a skyscraper. It had statues of video game characters all around it, and plenty of neon signs. The biggest and brightest of those signs was a sign that simply said, "Tinnendo Official Store". Yelkao pulled Anne inside the store. A bunch of merchandise was for sale for Moon Mission Ten. They seemed to have everything for the Moon Mission series, and I do mean EVERYTHING. Anne was staring at a toilet seat cover with "Moon Mission 6" inscribed on it with pictures of blue moons for a background when Yelkao forced her to step into a line of about twenty people or so.  
"You stay there and hold my place," Yelkao said. "I'll go get the guidebook, a vg adapter, the limited addition radioactive space daddy figure, and callus protectors."  
"Callus protectors? Why would you be needin' those?" Anne said, quizzically.  
"To protect my fingers from calluses! Being a video game guru has its disadvantages..." Yelkao answered.  
"You? A video game guru? I would seriously doubt it." Said the young man in front of Anne. He was about Yelkao's age, with long, dark hair and brown eyes. When Anne noticed the young man, her eyes immediately grew wide with shock, and she stepped backward. Fortunately for her, Yelkao didn't notice. He was too busy arguing with the man.  
"I am TOO a video game guru! Why, I beat Moon Mission 6 with a PERFECT score, and I was even able to get the secret item, the golden penguin of arbaces, and I even got my character to marry the princess!" Yelkao answered back to the man. Yelkao had, without even thinking about it, stepped into the line in Anne's place. Anne, however, knew exactly what she was doing. She couldn't be caught with Yelkao. Not in front of that man.  
"Raidon." she said under her breath, as she took shelter in the Pokemon isle. "Why would he be here? If he be catchin' me behind on the job, he would tell the bosses... and then he would have me head on a plaque! It's tough enough that I always be lyin' to Yelkao, but the things I have to do...why, I even have to be murderin' for these people! I feel so bad for Yelkao, though... he knows not that I be a traitor. It may be the death of him!" Anne whispered her predicament to herself. "Now, I gotta be choosin'. Do I stay with that Federation and become a murderess and a ruffian, and have to deal with dim-witted security guards every day, or do I stay with Yelkao, the video game obsessed freak, and hang up on the Federation? Either way, I be hunted down by the one I don't choose..." She hung her head and sighed. It was going to be a tough decision.  
Unfortunately, someone who was in the isle with her had heard her speaking. Even more unfortunate, it was one of the last people she would've wanted to hear it. The last thing she heard was the word, "TRAITOR!!!" and then she blacked out.  
Meanwhile, back in line for Moon Mission Ten, Raidon and Yelkao were having a heated conversation on who was the true video game guru.  
"Who cares about the staff of the nuclear Easter bunny? I was able to get every single secret item in Moon Mission 2!" Raidon shouted in Yelkao's face.  
"Well, well..," Yelkao was trying to think of something else to astound Raidon with. "I was able to defeat every game, including Moon Mission Nine?"  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Yelkao scoffed. "You know what? You're not a video game guru. You're a... SPACE QUAD!!!" He said, with a sneer. Yelkao looked as if he had been punched, hard. The other people in line gasped in horror. In Moon Mission talk, Space Quad was the worst insult, EVER. Worse even than Drone Driver.  
"I am... not..." Yelkao was about to burst into tears. "I bet you don't... even have enough money for the game!" He said, between sniffs. "I bet, that even if you do... you stole it!"  
"No, I just got a raise. A BIG one. enough to buy this store in a year!" Raidon said, with a smirk on his face. He stared at Yelkao's Moon Mission 5 jacket and chuckled to himself. What a loser, he thought. What he didn't realize, though, was that under that jacket was a Team Rocket uniform, and that jacket would save the life of not just Yelkao, but many others...  
"It is officially 12 AM, Wednesday!" said the clerk behind the desk in front of the line. "The Moon Mission Ten games are being sold now!" So, Yelkao and Raidon each bought their very own Moon Mission Ten games, and snarled at each other as they walked out. While Raidon rushed to the East and back to the Federation, Yelkao only walked forward a few steps before he realized that his partner was gone. With worry etched in his heart, he rushed back into the store, calling Anne's name. That night, he received no response.  
  
I can't help these cliffhangers... they're fun! Don't worry, though... Anne's not dead. Speaking of Anne, did you get the name pun yet? If you didn't... think of Jessie+James and Butch+Cassidy and then say Yelkao's name backwards. That might help. Until then, Chapter 8- The Cause is coming REEEEEEALLY soon! Until then, don't spend all of your money on worthless items like Yelkao just did. ~Nevi 


	8. Chapter 8- Traitor

I believe it's time I gave this warning now. I said this story was rated PG13 for violence. Correct? There has been violence in some of the chapters preceding this one, I'm sure you know. Those chapters are NOTHING. Ah, yes... and I cannot guarantee you on any character living or not (Except the Team Rocket Quintet and the Twerp Trio. They live. *The twerp trio has to live or my friend will mutilate me with a sword*) So anyway, death lurks around the corner now. I do not own Pokemon, but I DO own Anne and Yelkao. THEY BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEE!!! *Anne and Yelkao bow down* ^^; This heat is making me crazy. Oh, well. (BTW, I changed the name of Chapter 8... Chapter 9 is The Cause. And I do NOT own Pokemon.)  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 8- Traitor  
  
Yelkao awoke that Wednesday morning leaning against some Jimagotchis. He had been calling Anne's name all night, to no avail. He had fallen asleep due to stress. As he stared across the isle, coming face to face with the out of date digital pets, he wondered how long he had been asleep. He stared up at the clock. 11 AM. He couldn't help but worry about his partner. There was some feeling at the back of his head that made him uneasy... he tried to remember what happened the night before. He could remember arguing with some guy named Raidon... in line. The line he told Anne to wait in. But where was Anne? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was Raidon... He thought for awhile. Then, something hit him, almost as hard as the Space Quad remark.  
Raidon was wearing a Federation outfit, and he didn't even notice.  
Immediately, Yelkao ran out of the store and onto the street. Oh great, he thought, at this point, Anne could be anywhere! Fortunately for him, he wasn't unprepared for this situation...  
"Go, Arcanine!" He shouted, as he threw the Pokeball from his belt. What materialized was a gigantic dog, with crimson fur and thick black stripes. The dog was large enough to ride on, which is exactly what Yelkao planned on. He jumped on the dog as if it were a horse and gave it instructions.  
"Okay Arca-san, I want you to find Anne." Yelkao ordered. The Arcanine sniffed the air for a few seconds, then darted forward. Despite its size, Arcanine was a very fast runner. It maneuvered this way and that on the city streets, and used its incredible speed to dodge passers by, telephone polls, and other obstacles. Yelkao hung on to the great dog and just prayed that Anne was okay.  
The room in which Anne woke was not one that would bring comfort to anyone. The walls were blood red, and there was no furniture in the room save a metal chair, in which Anne found herself. There were no windows, only one door, and a black carpet. The carpet was covered in bloodstains. Anne had heard of the room from her employers in the Federation. The room was called "Methodias", named after the executioner that loomed there. She was told that the man was as pure an evil as could ever be imagined, and that he had a thirst for blood. Surrounding her were five Rockets, each brandishing machine guns. Their silver glint and rough edges were not half as menacing as what Anne knew to be their deeds. The Rocket in the middle she assumed was Methodias. He was the same Rocket that had interrogated Jessie after the First Casualties. His eyes were narrowed, his lips tight in a scowl. His eyes were filled with cold fire, and did not leave Anne when he spoke.  
"If you lie, even once, my comrades and I will drill you full of holes. Is that clear?" He said, in a rather emotionless tone.  
"It be very clear..." Anne said, her voice soft and very shaky. Every inch of her body was vibrating with her intense fear. What had she done this time? They couldn't have found out... That's when she remembered talking to herself in the Pokemon isle. Why had she been so stupid? That was what she kept thinking over and over in her head throughout the interrogation.  
"Is it true that you are associated with the Federation? Remember, if you lie..." Methodias shook his gun menacingly at Anne. She knew that he meant it.  
"Yes." She answered, meekly.  
"Is it also true that you are one of their better members?" Methodias asked, his voice like the ice cold winds of a January night.  
"Not to be braggin', sir, but yes." Anne said, laughing a little ought of pure nervousness.  
"And is it true that you planted the bomb in the First Casualties by way of teleportation?" Methodias asked, holding up Alakazam's Pokeball. Anne stared at it for a second, then her Irish temper flared right over her intense fear.  
"HEY, THAT BE MINE!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE TAKIN' IT..." She started, when she felt cold metal on the tip of her forehead. It was clear that Methodias was losing his patience.  
"You know, I should shoot you right here and now for resisting against me..." Methodias growled. It was then that they heard the sound of the single door slamming open. Anne feared that it might be the Boss, for if it was, she would really be in for it. But it wasn't the boss.  
It was Yelkao.  
"What happened here? Why do you guys have Anne? I know she isn't a traitor..." Yelkao said. Arcanine was at his side, chomping on a treat his master had given him for finding Anne. He let out some contented growls as he chewed away at the treat.  
"Shows how much you know." Methodias said spitefully to Yelkao. "I heard from some Team Rocket spies that the Federation had quite a few files on your Anne, and that she might have been linked to the tragic events that occurred a few weeks ago. I decided to look further into it. I saw you running from the Federation, so I decided to follow. It turns out, I heard Anne talking to herself about betraying out fine organization, so I rendered her unconscious with a single sleep dart, and dragged her here. If you don't believe me, I have her confessional tape. It's still rolling. So if you don't mind, I'd like to rap this up and get to the bloodworks before the day is over. Understood?"  
"I would like to see the tape after you are through recording. Oh, and could you promise me, as her partner, that you will not harm her or kill her through any method until after I see the tape?" Yelkao replied.  
"As you wish. No skin off my nose, anyway. I have to show this to the boss for the okay to shoot her. Unless she lies..." He stared at Anne with a look that a tiger would give to an injured baby deer, "Then she's ripe for the killing."  
"Okay... please don't lie, Anne..." He said in a pleading tone to his partner, and he then walked out.  
As the questioning went on, Yelkao tried to run through in his head what was happening. It was true that he had only known his partner for barely half a year, and it was also true that she had been running off a lot with some pretty poor excuses, if she gave an excuse at all. But a traitor? Yelkao didn't think it possible of the sunny Irish immigrant. Or was it? All sorts of thoughts twisted and thrashed through Yelkao's head. His thoughts were so occupied, that he didn't even notice that his Moon Mission Ten game had been turned off in the middle of the zombie cow level. After what seemed like an eternity, Methodias finally called Yelkao in to see the tape. Yelkao tried to mask his horror. He could see Anne turning red with shame and embarrassment. When the tape was over, Methodias gave Yelkao a wide grin, which reminded Yelkao of a lion he had seen at the zoo when he was young. The lion had been eating an escaped Zebra when he saw it.  
"I hope you have a new partner chosen," Methodias told him. "This lady killed 64 people, so therefore she is destined to die herself." Yelkao didn't act upset, however. He was too deep in thought. He knew there was a way out of this for Anne. He just had to think...  
"She didn't do it." Yelkao told Methodias, his voice firm.  
"What do you mean, 'She didn't do it'? She got that bomb into the works, didn't she? It was her orders, wasn't it?" Methodias wanted to see a good killing, and he didn't want Yelkao to spoil it.  
"She didn't do it. Her Alakazam did it. Her Alakazam was the one to teleport that bomb into the building. Oh, and don't tell me that it was just doing it because all Pokemon obey their masters. That Pokemon has an IQ of 1000, and trust me, it only obeys Anne when it wants too." Methodias looked shocked out of his wits. Yelkao was right. Methodias could feel a perfectly good killing slipping out of his grasp.  
"Well... the term in Rocket prison for a traitor that admitted to his or her crime is thirty years..." He said, and then grinned. "However, I know how you can shorten it. Drastically. First of all, if you pay a $250,000 dollar fine, then the term is shortened to 10." Anne looked at Yelkao, nodded, and mouthed the words, "From the Federation".  
"Okay," Yelkao said, "I'll do it."  
"Oh... I almost forgot. We have a special penalty here at Team Rocket that could reduce her sentence even further... tell me, How many Pokemon does your teammate have?" Methodias seemed even more eager about this sentence.  
"She has 5. Her Alakazam, Mareep, Quilava, Jolteon, and Haunter..." Yelkao said. "If I remember correctly." Anne nodded to show that it was correct.  
"Which one is strongest?" Methodias asked, becoming even more curious.  
"Why, her Alakazam, of course. She loves it so... it was the Pokemon she took with her to America from Ireland." he said, surprised at his own knowledge. Methodias nodded. It was clear that he really didn't care about the second half of that sentence.  
"The murderer, eh..." Methodias said. "Well... that makes this easy, then." He let the Alakazam out. Immediately, two of the guards aimed their guns away from Anne and at the red mass of light that would form into Anne's Alakazam. Anne screamed NO at the top of her lungs, but it didn't drown out the sound of the gunblasts, thirteen in all. The shots reduced Alakazam into a bloody mass of holes, which collapsed after the seventh shot. Anne put her face in her palms and cried for the loss of her friend. The five Rockets took the four remaining Pokeballs that they had confiscated, and carried them off.  
"The others will be given to the boss." Methodias explained. "I usually keep the strongest one for myself, but killing that worthless Alakazam felt so much better." Methodias said, as he chuckled. His voice was hate-filled and seemed to derive from the bowels of hell. "Have a nice day," He said, with another demonic laugh, as he left the room. The rest of the guards led the broken-down Anne into another room, to sort out the charges and mark her permanent record.  
"I hope you realize that you really should be dead right now." Yelkao said sternly to his shaky partner as he left the Team Rocket Base Omega with her. Anne nodded, tears still running down her face.  
"They offered better wages... and you know that we needed it after all of the missions that you... we failed." Anne said, thinking better of blaming her partner for their losses after what just happened.  
"I see... so that's where all this money has been coming from. And I thought you said that all that money came from your grandfather!" Yelkao said, spite clear in his voice.  
"I be sorry... I know I shouldn't have lied... but I thought it be for the best." Anne tried to reason.  
"For the best? You thought that lying, cheating, being a traitor, and risking the your life, my life, and your Pokemons' lives was FOR THE BEST?!?!" Yelkao was reaching the breaking point quickly. Anne cowered, and softly said,  
"I made a mistake. Everybody does. I'll try not to make this same one again."  
"Trust me, you won't. I'll make darn sure that you won't. Got it?" Yelkao sighed. "From now on, you better treat me with more respect. You owe your sorry little life to me..."  
"Agreed." said Anne. Then, Yelkao's face brightened very slightly.  
"You know what? I think we should go to the Arcadia tomorrow. The sooner we get our minds off this. The better. Just... don't ever forget... because the next time this happens, I either won't be there to help, or just won't bother."  
"Okay." Anne said, her face brightening slightly, as well, not realizing that this would be only the beginning of their troubles.  
  
This chapter still makes me sad... I feel sorry for Yelkao? What do you think? I need reviews... *Cry cry, tear tear* Once again, thanks to those who did have the extreme goodness and kindness in their hearts to give me a review! It's SO appreciated. ^_^ Anyway... expect Chapter 9- The Cause to be up soon. Sorry about the Chapter 8/9 mix-up. That's the way it is on the rough draft! Oh, well. More soon. I know you hate to hear me talk, so I'm signing off for this chapter. Ja ne. ~Nevi 


	9. Chapter 9- The Cause

Chapter 9 is finally HERE! One of the longest chapters, might I add. Sorry this didn't come up sooner... I've been so busy lately! But, anyway... I do not own Pokemon. If I did, this series would be on TV and around the world! Oh, well. Until that day, I have to settle for these fanfics.  
  
Passion Versus Hate: Chapter 9- The Cause  
  
Thursday came upon the Team Rocket Trio quicker than they would ever have liked. They had already compiled enough data, files, and charts to make a presentation on the Federation and its evils. They didn't even have to butter up the facts, but they did anyway. They had to make sure that they wouldn't fail in getting the twerps to serve for Team Rocket. They knew that they were ready, all right. They just didn't know how they were going to negotiate. They had never done it before, and they were used to just forcing people to do things their way... and miserably failing. Now, they were giving each other a pep talk over some French fries, hamburgers, donuts, and sodas that they had bought with their small raise at the Arcadia, a mall in Ecruteak city, where they were to meet the twerps in the large back room. . It was 5:00, 2 hours before the meeting.  
"Remember, Jessie... please try not to... you know... lose your temper..." James said, trying to think of how to express his message to Jessie without a pan thwap. Fortunately for him, she was too busy stuffing down fries and hamburgers to take it as an insult.  
"Fine, sure, whatever. Oh, and James, do NOT whine. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of those twerps" She said, right before taking another big bite out of her double cheeseburger.  
"Well, as for da both a' yaz', don't mess dis up!" Said Meowth, in between gulps of soda.  
"You better keep your big meowth shut, Meowth!" Said Jessie, rather irritably. Then, she noticed two familiar people walking towards them, a red haired girl who had redness surrounding her eyes and a bunch of tissues in her hands, and a boy with light blonde hair whose gray eyes were concentrated on a brand new Moon Mission ten game. James and Meowth had noticed them as well. They were none other than Anne and Yelkao.  
"What brings you two here?" Jessie asked Anne.  
"Well, we be tryin' to forget our woes... please don't be askin' about em'. What be bringin' you here?" Anne replied.  
"We're going to get some new members for Team Rocket! We can't fight the Federation with only 64 people..." James answered.  
"I agree with that. One question, how are you going to... AGH!!! STUPID SPACE LEECHES!!!" Said Yelkao, right before banging his fist on the table.  
"How are we going to get them to join us? Well, we know them personally, so we know their weak spots. All we need to do is convince them that temporary service is the goody-goody thing to do, and that they'll be saving the world by helping us..." Jessie explained.  
"I'm sure that Anne and I would love to help, right Anne?" Yelkao said, after saving his game, turning it off, stuffing it into his backpack, and rubbing his sore fist.  
"A' course! We be knowin' how advanced the Federation be, and how much help we be needin'..." said Anne, after dabbing her left eye with her handkerchief.  
"Yes, Anne does know a lot about the Federation." said Yelkao, with a tinge of hatred in his voice. Luckily, Jessie and James didn't pick up on it.  
"Great!" said James. "You can help us negotiate with them, and display the facts. Plus, if anything turns ugly, we have your Alakazam to back us up!" James said, happily. However, the mere mention of Alakazam sent Anne into a sobbing fit. Yelkao had to make a quick save, and so he explained a false situation gravely;  
"Unfortunately, when we were trying to escape the Federation, Anne dropped all of her Pokeballs. While we were able to get out of the Federation, Anne's pokemon were not. So, poor Anne is without Pokemon, and we have to rely on mine... Anne feels so guilty about losing her Pokemon, so we would appreciate it if you did not mention them." Yelkao took out his own handkerchief and dabbed his eye, even though there was nothing to dab. Jessie, James, and Meowth, however, were crying fountains of tears, even though they never even knew Anne's Pokemon, and they barely knew Anne.  
"That's so sad!" exclaimed Jessie. "I feel so horrible!" Yelkao had to pass out handkerchiefs to all of his bawling comrades, and while he was doing that, he stared at the clock.  
It was 5:45 PM.  
Around this time, Ash and Misty were getting ready to go to the Arcadia meeting. Misty had been in the bathroom since 4:17 PM, and still had not come out yet. Ash was waiting for her bathroom, seeing as Brock had been in the only other bathroom worrying about what cologne he should wear to impress the female trainers since 4:30 PM.  
"This is the last time I come back late just before we go to a meeting," Ash said to himself rather sourly, as he could hear Misty humming a love song to herself as she fixed her hair. "WILL YOU GET OUT OF THERE?!?! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" Ash screamed at the door, irritably.  
"I WILL IN A SECOND, ASH!!! THESE THINGS TAKE TIME!!!" She said. At exactly 5:48 PM, Misty opened the door, and all Ash could do was stare dumbly at Misty. She was wearing a blue dress that ended at her knees, and her hair was down and she had made it wavy. She had also put a considerable amount of makeup on. She stared at Ash for a few seconds, reveling in his stare. She then said, "You can use the bathroom now, Ash."  
Meanwhile, Brock was upstairs, facing a whole cabinet full of colognes. He had finally narrowed his choices down to two: Midnight Rain for Men and Leather Fantasy from Clein Kalvin. He took the two bottles and was weighting them in his hand, trying to figure out which one would work to his advantage.  
"Leather Fantasy... no, Midnight rain... no, wait..." This went on for the twenty minutes that it took for Ash to take a quick shower and put on a tuxedo. When he was ready, he decided to take a look at his watch to make sure he was still on time. They were running late by about 5 minutes. He told Misty this, and so they went upstairs to check on Brock.  
"Brock, are you okay?" Questioned Misty.  
"I'm fine... I just need to figure out which of these two colognes is best." Brock held up the two colognes. "I really want to attract girls, but I'm not sure which one of these will do the job!"  
"Go with Leather Fantasy" said Ash, twisting his red cap to the side (Yes, he wore it with his tuxedo. Go figure).  
"I'd choose Midnight Rain" said Misty, almost simultaneously.  
"Noooo... I'll never be able to choose which cologne to wear!" Brock said with a moan. Ash and Misty looked at each other and then looked at the clock. They then both walked over to Brock. Misty took the Midnight Rain bottle from his right hand, while Ash took Leather Fantasy from his left. They both sprayed him all over with the two colognes, until he smelled strongly of the two. Then, Ash and Misty pulled him out of the bathroom.  
The Team Rocket Quintet was surveying the group that had already come to the Arcadia for the meeting. There were already about thirty trainers so far, when the Rockets had only expected about fifteen to show up in total. It was now 6:45 PM, and Ash, Misty, and Brock were rushing in. When they met up with the Quintet, they were on their best behavior, despite the malice they had for them.  
"Hello, Team Rocket... sorry we're so late. What did we miss, and why are only half of the trainers here?" Ash questioned. The Quintet stared at one another. Only half? That meant that they had invited about sixty trainers to come! Jessie tried to contain her excitement as she spoke;  
"Actually, you're fifteen minutes early. Please, do sit down..." She pointed to the rows of metal chairs that they had set up. They had used eighty, originally to convince others that more people were to come. Now, they were going to need them. "Also... how were you able to get so many trainers to come?"  
"Oh, that's easy." Said Misty, "Most trainers give us their phone numbers, and we had a simple solution: for the guys, we told them all that if they helped you guys, that they would be saving the planet..." Typical twerp logic, Jessie thought, "And we told all the girls that if they come, we promised that Brock would stop calling them." Everyone facefaulted except for Misty who had a grimace, and Brock who was on the verge of tears.  
"I CAN'T CALL THEM ANYMORE!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Wailed Brock. Misty sighed, as she roughly escorted him to his seat, out of the three seats of honor. Ash followed. They stared at the Quintet, which was having a meeting. Jessie, James, and Meowth were telling Anne and Yelkao about the negotiations they would have to make, the tactics they were going to use, and the information that they could and could not talk about. The pep talk only lasted fifteen minutes, and then it was show time. All sixty-seven trainers had shown up, and they were all eager to negotiate with Team Rocket. Jessie took the podium first, and spoke into the microphone;  
"Is this thing on? Okay. Welcome to the Arcadia, fellow trainers. Now, you may be wondering why the illustrious Team Rocket would need the help of trainers like yourselves, who have great moral ethics and would rather die than steal. Well, we're not asking you to do anything that would lie heavy on your conscience, and we are certainly not asking you to join Team Rocket. We are asking you and your Pokemon to help us in the fight against the Federation... There is a lot of danger that these people are trying to get you in, and we would like to tell you about them, about why you must help us, and what your help will contribute to." Thus was the beginning of Jessie's long, informative, and at times boring, speech. She spoke of the Federation, and with Anne's help, she explained their strength and cruelty. She talked about the obligations that the trainers had to helping Team Rocket. She even spoke of Team Rocket's possible turn to goodness. Then, it was time to deal with the negotiation process. For this, Jessie stepped aside and let James and Ash take the podium. The negotiation started off all right, surprisingly. James and Ash both decided on letting the trainers stay in this battle until it was over. Also, the members would not force them into joining Team Rocket, or to force them to do any tasks unrelated to the battle.  
"And so, all you need to do is sign this agreement, and we'll be all set!" Yelkao had written out the document, and signed his name under it. He then handed it to James who signed it as well. Ash signed it, and the crowd of sixty-seven people started to cheer. Then, after Jessie and Anne signed it, the rest of those assembled lined up to sign it. Brock was the first in line to sign it, and then he tried to strike up a conversation with every single girl in the line. Every single one of them ignored him. Finally, after all was signed and done, the trainers went home or went shopping in the rest of the Arcadia, leaving the Team Rocket Quintet to themselves.  
"Well, they know that they're doing this for the cause, so they're going to be putty in our hands. They'll do whatever we want them to, as long as they help in disposing of the Federation... By the way, you were great in convincing them, Jess." said Yelkao.  
"Thanks... I just hope those twerps don't annoy us too much during all this..." commented Jessie.  
"Aye, that I hope as well. At least they be helpin' us in the cause, though..." said Anne.  
"At least there's dat." Commented Meowth. The Quintet nodded, and they walked back into the store portion of the Arcadia, to shop. They would meet up with the twerps tomorrow at Team Rocket Base Alpha, to get things completely settled. But they weren't thinking too much about it then, as the Rocket gals went shopping together and the Rocket guys played a video game for three players. They didn't realize that their cause would be so severe and come so quickly.  
And little did they realize that they were the cause of something else. Something that they would both be thankful for... and something that they would regret.  
  
That's Chapter 9! Chapter 10 will DEFINETELY be in sooner than Chapter 9 was. (It will also be a heck of a lot more interesting than Chapter 9... to give you a hint, Chapter 10 is called "Crossdressing and Hellish Encounters") so stay tuned and try to find it in your heart to give me a review! Well, hope you guys have a nice weekend! ~Nevi 


End file.
